


Джим, ты опять не убрал со стола!

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Photography, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Джим часто завтракает на бегу и оставляет на столе грязную посуду. Леонарду это не нравится.
Kudos: 1





	1. Когда Вселенная говорит с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Фото сделаны для Новогоднего СТ-календаря-2020.
> 
>   
>    
> 


	2. Млечный путь

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно рекламным роликом [Знаки](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8YJJXNj5qU)


End file.
